


Spin the Bottle

by Granizo



Category: Pentatonix, SUP3RFRUIT
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Granizo/pseuds/Granizo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being dragged out from what was supposed to be a night in, Mitch is pleasantly surprised to run into a certain someone after pretty much swallowing a ton of his backwash in a bottle. Gotta love first impressions, huh?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin the Bottle

“Kirstie, I don’t _want_ to go to any parties tonight,” Mitch whined as she wrapped a brown scarf around his neck then walked over to his makeup mirror. She had just made him change into an electric green piped shirt and black skinny jeans, but all Mitch wanted to wear was his Elmo pajama bottoms in his closet. “Seriously, can’t we just stay in and watch Spongebob? I have mint choco chip ice cream, we could even re-watch sing-along Frozen for the billionth-”

“Shh!” Kirstie put a finger over his mouth and laughed at his sour expression, her long black sparkly dress whirling along with her body. “C’mon, it’ll be fun! There’s a lot of cute guys there from the last musical I was in…”

“Oooh,” Mitch perked up and swooped his bangs to side, then turned to face Kirstie who was now applying mascara. “What about that blonde guy? The lead? He has an amazing voice-”

“-amazing BUTT!” Kirstie giggled as she overrode Mitch’s words. “I know, he’s cute, but not my type. He’ll be there! Let’s head out, c’mon!”

Mitch, no longer reluctant,stood up quickly and pulled on sneakers as Kirstie twirled out the door, high on a cloud of floral perfume. “Hey, wait up! And when did you get those amazing heels?”

\-----

The lights were so bright they reflected off of Mitch’s glasses as he squinted, stepping into the party. People already filled up every available space with bad twerking and grinding. Mitch winced at the bad DJ-ing and missed his previously planned calm Disney movie marathon is his bedroom with Kirstie like crazy. _I am so not even close to drunk enough to be having fun right now,_ he thought while being lead to the basement by Kirstie. He winced at Miley Cyrus screeching as they navigated down steep wooden stairs to avoid being thrown up on by one kid who was way too young to be crashing a college party.

“Ok, so maybe this party is a _little_ more crazy than expected-” Kirstie stopped and opened a door off to the side of the basement, “-but it’s like- hey! Spongebob reference here- get through the perfume isle!”

“Oh my Gawd Kirstie,” Mitch grumbled but still followed behind, looking left and right for any tufts of blond hair and blue eyes.

The room was full of people sitting on couches, lying on the ground, sitting on top of each other, and lounging on tables. Everyone seemed a lot more relaxed, and Mitch began to loosen up too, taking in the atmosphere of close friends. He assumed this was the group of people that was in Kirstie’s musical, as he recognized a girl who was part of the ensemble with shocking blue hair as he stepped over her while heading towards an empty spot on a sofa.

Mitch went over to a corner and grabbed a bottle of abandoned beer on the corner of a table, and chugged it trying to psych himself up for Ultimate Flirtation mode as soon as he spotted the tall blond from his optimal location. 

“Hey,” a beautiful full familiar voice laughed and made Mitch glance up while swallowing, “that’s my beer!”

Mitch choked on his beer and the man came over and slapped his back. “Sorry to scare you, I’m Scott Hoying! It’s totally ok you drank my beer by the way,” he leaned over and whispered into the still air-needy Mitch’s ear “ _I’m secretly a huge fan of apple martinis!_ ”

This did not help Mitch’s breathing situation at all. The black haired man blushed hard and tried not to say something stupid. It was the blond lead from Kirstie’s last musical, and he was much more hot than he had last remembered in tight skinny jeans and cute cat printed sweater. Scott’s eyes were sparkling as he laughed at their now shared “inside joke.” _How had he missed him when coming in_? Mitch opened his mouth to introduce himself, but just as he did-

“OMG LET’S PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE RIGHT NOW!!!” An obviously drunk girl carrying an empty bottle of vodka screamed into the room. Immediately following the suggestion, everyone began cheering and formed a large circle, like a scene straight out of Lord of the Flies.

 _Why are all theatre kids so eager to trade spit all the time_? Mitch was annoyed at their interruption from talking to Scott, as the room was now too loud and energy filled to even be heard to talk.

 _Let’s join them!_ Scott mouthed and pointed with his thumb to the group, smiling a large white infectious grin.

The group widened to embrace them as they sat joining the edge..

The bottle started a few people to Scott’s left, and whole a couple people went, none landed on Scott or Mitch. They both laughed as Kirstie got landed on twice, each time only giving a kiss on the cheek instead of the mouth, much to everyone’s disappointment. .

Scott got the bottle before Mitch, and sent it spinning lazily around in a circle.

 _Please_ , Mitch egged the green bottle on as it spun numerous times around the concrete ground, almost stopping on another boy. _Fate owes me. Avi tripped and broke my new vase last weekend, fate owes me so freakin much_ -

Mitch was so into willing the bottle with non-existent telekinesis super powers, he didn’t even notice the bottle landed on him until the chorus oh “ _Ooooooh_ ”’s arose from the assorted theatre geeks.

Scott at first looked a little uncomfortable to kiss a guy he’d just met, but Mitch was on this like toast on butter, the beer before having made him more open. He’d been lusting after him since he’d sung on stage, this was his perfect opportunity. After all, they’d _technically_ already shared saliva anyways.

Scott melted into the kiss and put his hand up on the back of Mitch’s head. What started out as a short sweet kiss turned into more as they both went in for another lip lock. Scott’s mouth tasted like peppermints and candy, and he could hear Kirstie laughing from the other side of the room as the game had resumed, everyone tightening around the gap Scott and Mitch had left while they were in their own little world. Scott pulled away from Mitch and looked at him as if he were an angel in the dingy basement of a frat party house.

Scott’s voice was husky. “What-” he cleared his throat, “What was your name again?” He ducked his head and embarrassedly asked the shorter man.

“Mitch.” Mitch’s laughter bubbled up and he winked, then went in for another kiss. “Mitch Grassi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my red head friend, who pretty much read and re-read this thing way too many times in one day


End file.
